Two-tors Town
Two-tors Town were a Welsh Football Club based in Swansea and playing in the Welsh Premier League. Founded in April of 2007, in season 7, Two-tors have become the most successful club in Welsh History, winning the WPL on 6 occasions and the Welsh cup on 3 occasions. Two-Tors Town (later renamed as "Twoey's Titans") went inactive in the S40s. However, the club was restarted in the S50s with a brief climb up the leagues ending again in inactivity. Club History Season 7 - 1st in 2.3, Cup Semifinal The tors began life midway through season 7 in division 2.3 and captured the title in thrilling fashion on the last day of the season to gain promotion to the WPL. In the Welsh Cup, Two-tors made it all the way to the semi finals, beating WPL champions Brecon en route, only to miss out on their first final by way of penalty heartbreak. Season 8 - 10th in WPL Two-tors started the season on fire, remaining unbeaten for several weeks and even in defeat, looked to be a safe bet for a top 6 finish. In contrast, the second half of the season saw Two-tors go on a downward slide that came very close to relegation after manager Rich Two became inactive. Season 9 - 1st in WPL Rich Two arrived back at the club with renewed purpose and his team started the season in fantastic form. When reigning champions, Brecon lost their league lead in round 18, it was the tors that took their place to lead the WPL for the very first time. Thanks to thrilling, against the odds wins at Brecon and Someone, Two-tors produced a 17 game unbeaten run, and stayed at the top for the rest of the season to win the WPL title! Season 10 - 4th in WPL, Cup Final Two-tors went through a transitional period during season 10 with key players like Iwan Harris and Paul Leonard leaving the club. Even so, The tors had high hopes of a top 3 finish again. The last day of the season saw a thrilling win over champions Brecon but it was not enough to secure European football for next season, and results elsewhere left them just a point adrift. They did, however reach the final of the Welsh cup and performed well in their first showing in the UETA champions cup. Season 11 - WPL Champions The tors Began season 11 with a first team squad that included no regular starters from their title winning season 9. In what was the closest WPL season ever, TTT yo-yo'd in the mid-table for much of the early season but a 10 game winning streak eventually saw the men in green and yellow lift the title for the second time. Season 12 - 2nd in WPL, Cup Winners Manager Rich Twos most successful season in TM, but also the most heartbreaking. A fantastic cup run saw them overcome the likes of Abergavenny Thursdays to lift the trophy for the first time against Cymraeg in the final. But a last day defeat denied them the league and cup double and had to settle for second, just 3 points behind the rejuvenated Someone. As manager of the national side, Two took Wales to their first ever final, in the EURO championships, which they sadly lost to Slovakia. Season 13 - 2nd in WPL It was time for change at Twobury this year. Experienced players like Haji Motaeb, Gomez Chiandia, Owain Cornish and keeper Kurt Danielsen all left the club and no replacements were signed. Instead, the Tors concentrated on signing youth prospects and developing the club. Two announced his 2 year plan to back off the title race and instead try to ensure a better long term future. Despite the cutbacks and change of priority, TTT lead the WPL for long periods of the season and only came unstuck towards the end when losses against Brecon, St James and Someone ended their title hopes. Mission accomplished in the UETA champions cup though, as the Tors reached the knockout stages for the first time. Season 14 - 2nd in WPL Season 14 was the closest fought and most exciting end to a WPL campaign ever. The Tors' were miles away with 8 games to go, but run away leaders, "someone", sold players in the thought that the title was already won. Two-tors won 6 games in a row, some of them against top opposition and were on the verge of a massive upset going into the last day. Any one from 4 teams could have claimed the crown with Two-tors leading the way and Someone, Pay Des Galles and Marauder all in with a shout. Cardiff City had a baptism of fire themselves in the rundown though, and beat the Tors, while someone got the win needed to go top. Second again for Two-tors but in reflection it was a massive effort to once again qualify for europe. Season 15 - 2nd in WPL As the youths started to come through and the long term plan started to yield results, Two-tors looked better than ever in a season which looked promising with champions, Someone looking a shadow of their former selves. The tors led for long parts of the season but for the third year running, they eventually had to settle for second on the last day. Woolways Winners became champions for the first time and despite only conceding 22 goals and losing just 4 times, the Tors ended up 4 points behind. An astonishing 9 0-0 draws were surely to blame. In the cup, The Tors reached the Semi finals for the fourth time but their run ended there with a loss to PDG. It was the second time that Two-tors had come within just a whisker of claiming the elusive double Season 16 - 2nd in WPL, Cup runners up It was another season of desperate misfortune and end of season nerves as the tors finished second for the fifth season running. The champions this time were Marauder FC who had it wrapped up 2 games from the end. Two-tors, meanwhile, who had impressed early on in the season, had to work very hard to steal second place away from Brecon on the last day. The Welsh Cup was the Tors salvation though, and they went all the way to the final to meet fc PDG. PDG had eleminated them in the semi finals the year before and this was the perfect chance for revenge. The fairytale didn't go to script, however and PDG won the cup in extra time to sink Two-tors Hearts. It had been 5 seasons of almosts and nearlys but Two-tors had been slowly building the squad and there was a sense that next year and beyond would be their time to truly shine... Season 17 - WPL Champions, Last 16 of UETA CC Season 17 was vindication. The Tors brought in several huge signings and promoted players from the youth side to replace almost half the squad. Young players from previous seasons looked more experienced and reliable and there was an aura about the team all season long. So much so, in fact, that they lost just 2 games in the league and ended up with a mammoth 82 points tally on their way to lifting the WPL crown for the third time. Brecon finished 12 points adrift in second to outline the dominance enjoyed this season but sadly, the form could not be replicated in the cup and the Double that manager Rich Two had craved for so long went unaccomplished once more. In the UETA Champions Cup though, Two-tors enjoyed their best ever outing. A superb last 16 finish was above and beyond what was expected of them and there is no doubt that it contributed to this being Two-tors best ever season. After seasons of strife, sacrificing short term success for long term stability and an eventual better squad for Europe, this was the season that made it all worthwhile and made all the decisions vindicated. The Two-tors Era, it seemed, had begun. Season 18 - Undefeated WPL Champions, Cup Runners Up Two-tors retained the WPL crown for the first time in their history this season, and did so without losing a single league game - another first for TTT and for Wales. There's no question this was their best season ever, astonishing given season 17's exploits. But still, the season ended in disappointment as they lost the cup final 3-1 to Marauder. Abdul Qandil scored on his last game for the club to bring it back to 2-1 after going 2 down but a third added late on sealed the match. It was harsh on TTT, who were one game away from the ever elusive double. And an undefeated one at that. Still, despite not making it out of a tough UETA Champions Cup group, The 'tors will look back at this season fondly. The Two-tors Era was marching on. Season 19 - WPL Champions, Cup Winners The undefeated record came to an end this season, with a shock 3-2 loss to Greenbay. It had been 47 league games without defeat. Romales also defeated TTT the following game striking fears that Two-tors reign over the WPL was coming to an end. Romales stayed undefeated for a third of the season, conceding very little and looking every inch the Title contender. But TTT didn't lose again until the very last game of the season, whilst Romales struggled to cope with mounting injuries and suspensions. Marauder finished just 1 point adrift of the Tors by the end, and the evident increase in competitiveness made this title victory arguably more satisfying than the last 2. Two-tors also lifted the Welsh cup for the second time against Abergavenny Thursdays, who they beat 3-0 to finally lift the League and Cup double - an achievement that had proved so elusive in the past. Although they lost out so marginally on getting out of the UETA group stage, this season was TTT's finest campaign. Season 20 - WPL Champions, Cup Winners After spending so long trying to achieve their ambition of completing the League and Cup double, you would have thought Two-tors would have been content with pulling it of last season. But not so, as they endeavoured to perform it again this season! And undoubtedly this one was a lot harder. Marauder FC had made some big signings during pre season and looked like a real threat to the 'Tors WPL crown. Abergavenny and Romales showed early promise but the second half of the season became a gripping two-horse race as TTT and Marauder kept increasing their gap over the rest. The two Titans exchanged the lead a few times towards the end but with 5 games left it was all square on points. Both sides won all their remaining games under severe pressure but it was TTT that triumphed by way of their superior goal difference. The final total of 89 points was a new WPL record. The cup was equally testing for TTT, claiming an 120th minute on 2 different occasions and having to win by penalties on 3 occasions! Including the Final against Romales. TTT beat Pays De Galles on the way - revenge for the cup final defeat in season 16. It was an incredible season. Hall Of Fame Records Overall Stats Most Goals in a season Steve Ingram (37) - Season 18 (WPL Record) Most Assists in a season Nigel Davies (30) - Season 20 Highest Average Rating in a season Nigel Davies (7.30) - Season 18 Most Goals in a single Game Ross Hoelschner (4) Season 12 vs. Bridgend Longest Winning league Streak: 10 (season 11) Longest Unbeaten league Streak: 42 (season 17-19) Transfers Highest Transfer Fees in Adam Barry - 445,086,776 Herbst Kaufman - 421,005,143 Folker Koch - 314,635,035 Kurt Danielsen - 308,000,000 Alex Petkov - 295,854,695 Steve Ingram - 292, 924, 858 Olavo Faustino - 276,134,746 Szilard Arany - 262,200,000 Nicola Modino - 260,931,028 Highest Transfer Fees out Szilard Arany - 552,000,000 Folkker Koch - 380,125,344 Adam Leonard - 329,000,000 Llion Bryn Fisher - 256,250,001 Kurt Danielsen - 226,559,000 Tarek Abou-Mossalam - 176,692,387 Andries Westrate - 189,112,500 Season Records Top Scorer Season 7 - Huw Caton (17) Season 8 - Huw Caton (18) Season 9 - Paul Leonard (14) Season 10 - Abdirizak Haji Motaeb (29) Season 11 - Abdirizak Haji Motaeb (22) Season 12 - Ross Hoelschner (18) Season 13 - Tomos Johnson (19) Season 14 - Szilard Arany (18) Season 15 - Szilard Arany (18) Season 16 - Nigel Davies (19) Season 17 - Eilir Davies (16) Season 18 - Steve Ingram (37) *WPL Record Season 19 - Llewellyn Thomas (35) Season 20 - Llewellyn Thomas (27) Top Assister Season 7 - Huw Caton (6) Season 8 - Tim Hughes (6) Season 9 - Paul Leonard (10) Season 10 - Rumen Borimirov, Owain Cornish (9) Season 11 - Ross Hoelschner (13) Season 12 - Ross Hoelschner (18) Season 13 - Iwan James (12) Season 14 - Gareth Williams (7) Season 15 - Llwellyn Thomas (11) Season 16 - Llwellyn Thomas, Adbulrahman Qandil (11) Season 17 - Adbulrahman Qandil (12) Season 18 - Adbulrahman Qandil (17) Season 19 - Nigel Davies, Steve Ingram (16) Season 20 - Nigel Davies(30) *WPL Record Highest Rating Season 7 - Huw Caton (5.55) Season 8 - Tim Hughes (5.76) Season 9 - Mike Jones (6.15) Season 10 - Abdirizak Haji Motaeb (6.69) Season 11 - Abdirizak Haji Motaeb (6.41) Season 12 - Iwan James (7.15) Season 13 - Iwan James (6.88) Season 14 - Szilard Arany (6.41) Season 15 - Gareth Williams (6.30) Season 16 - Lam Nam (6.58) Season 17 - Owain Jenks (6.71) Season 18 - Nigel Davies (7.30) Season 19 - Nigel Davies (6.91) Season 20 - Dave Williams (6.83) Highest U22 Rating Season 7 - Jamie Williams (5.80) Season 8 - Jamie Williams (5.20) Season 9 - Richard Ingram (3.33) Season 10 - Richard Ingram (5.79) Season 11 - Richard Ingram (5.50) Season 12 - Gareth Williams (6.53) Season 13 - Gareth Williams (6.56) Season 14 - Szilard Arany (6.41) Season 15 - Owain Jenks (6.15) Season 16 - Nigel Davies (6.26) Season 17 - Owain Jenks (6.71) Season 18 - Nigel Davies (7.30) Season 19 - Ole Minde (5.56) Season 20 - Alex Petkov (7.67 over 3 games) Highest Rating for a newcomer Season 7 - Miguel Turiel (5.82 over 15 games) Season 8 - Season 9 - Abdirizak Haji Motaeb (7.11 over 15 games) Season 10 - Owain Cornish (6.02) Season 11 - Dragoslav Brumen (5.94) Season 12 - Carlos Gomez Chiandia (6.44) Season 13 - Abdenour Hassani-Musti (5.30, over 10 games) Season 14 - Szilard Arany (6.41) Season 15 - Abdulrahman Qandil (6.25) Season 16 - Lam Nam (6.58) Season 17 - Steve Ingram (6.56) Season 18 - Ladislau Prunea (6.09) Season 19 - Folkker Koch (6.21) Season 20 - Herbst Kaufman (7.11 over 18 games) Category:Football Clubs